1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a system for controlling a smart key, and more particularly, to a technology for controlling a power level of a neighboring portable terminal when authenticating the smart key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a smart key system authenticates a smart key in a smart key controller through a communication between a smart key control apparatus and a smart key, and enables to start a drive of a vehicle under control of the authenticated smart key.
Recently, as a portable device is widely used, a driver may possess at least one portable device. In this case, an electromagnetic wave may be generated due to the portable device possessed by the driver. The electromagnetic wave generated by the portable device affects a signal which is transmitted and received between the smart key controller and the smart key, thereby generating a problem of mistakenly recognizing a transmission and reception signal, or even not recognizing the signal.